Our Son, Kei
by CherryBlossem1233
Summary: Shikamaru tells his story of being a new father. From his sons birth to the end.


The beeping was loud and echoed though my ears, yet it wasn't fast enough, something was wrong. I stared at her as the doctors rolled her onto her side. She looked pitiful, I wanted to hold her, but they wouldn't let me get close. She looked at me, tears filled her eyes, she knew something was wrong. She kept one hand on her oxygen mask as they started to push on her overgrown stomach. A nurse handed me a pair of scrubs as the doctors kept bustling in and out. They were talking so much that I almost couldn't keep up.

"We have to get that baby out. His heart rate is too low and he's not getting enough oxygen. We have her on oxygen, hoping that would have helped him get more, but it isn't." The doctor was speaking directly to me. "If you're going to be in the room, you need to put those scrubs on. It's a clean environment, and we don't want anything to contaminate it."

I nodded my head, I was going to be in that room when they took my son out. I had to know if he was okay, and I needed more than anything to know that she was going to be okay. I squirmed my way over to her, tears were running down her cheeks. "Everythings going to be okay." I whispered in her ear as I kissed her temple. "I promise. I'm right beside you the whole time." I put my scrubs on over my clothes. They unhooked her from the several machines she was attached to. The one cord left in her arms was the IV.

They rolled her back onto her back. Before she was wheeled into the operating room she looked at me, her eyes a deep blue. I kissed her forehead. "Don't leave me." She whispered. It was a quiet, calm request.

"I'll never leave you." They took her away, I almost had to run to keep up with her. Outside of the operating room they stopped me. I was told to wait while they got her prepped. Walking in was a shock, I looked at the table. There was a big blue cloth hanging up, I couldn't see her face. But they were about to starrt cutting her stomach open. I hurried over and grabbed her hand. They had her arms strapped down, she was shaking so badly. I didn't know whether it was from the medicine, or if she was really that cold.

"You didn't leave me." She said, she was so quiet. A small smile was spread across her lips. It took nearly a half hour for them to get my son out. Every so often she would cringe as they would press on her stomach. They lifted him from her stomach and I looked over the blue curtain. His eyes were wide and bright. I looked at her and smiled wide before I looked at him again.

"He's perfect." I said. "He's got big eyes and a head full of hair."

She laughed a little, it sounded small and hoarse. "What color?" She asked. They pulled him over to the little warmer. The pediatrician put him on oxygen, he looked a little blue. My heart started to race. I hoped to God that he was going to be okay. The pediatrician gave me a small smile and a nod of reassurance.

"Dark brown." I kissed her forehead; tears were already hitting my eyes. I didn't know it was going to feel like this. I was truly happy, for the first time in the longest time; I couldn't believe how happy I was. I wanted to hug her until the end of time, but I knew that she would be hurting for a long time.

"Dad, we're taking him to the nursery now." I stood up and as they walked out of the room I looked down at her one last time.

"I'll see you when you get done and they bring you to the room." I kissed her forehead again and followed the pediatrician to the nursery. My mother, and Temari's brothers waited for us just outside of the women's health unit. I still had my scrubs on.

"How is she?" Her youngest brother asked as he started to walk next to me. He never really liked me, and in all honesty I don't think he ever really liked her. Reluctantly I answered anyway.

"She's fine. Better than fine actually; they're closing her up." She was mine, and I wasn't going to let him drag her and my son back with them.

"Shika," my mom started to say something, but she changed her mind as soon as she saw my son. The biggest smile spread across their faces, all of their faces. One fifty p.m., six pounds, fourteen ounces, twenty inches long. I'll spend the remainder of my life making sure that he's happy and making sure that he's healthy. "Let me see my grandbaby!" She was practically jumping up and down. I wanted to laugh, but the nurses were putting on the nursery bracelet. I was the only one allowed behind the glass. I watched him squirm as they put him on oxygen again.

He didn't cry when they poked his small foot with a needle and drew blood. It was almost like he was playing with them. His eyes were still wide; he was probably the most perfect combination of the two of us. It was another two hours before they brought Temari back to me. She was still shaking and I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or the pain medication she was on. They hooked her back up the iv again, but it was a lot less than what she was before hand.

She was beaming by the time that she saw me. They brought in our son and laid him on her chest. They needed the skin to skin contact in order for him to know her. She hugged him gently, it was the gentlest I'd seen Temari touch anything really. "Well Temari, here he is. Our son, Kei."


End file.
